Schaelarche Noonmark
Schaelarche Moores Noonmark is a young assassin-turned-druid who's taken up the practice of cartography. He has a wide range of skills with an affinity towards nature magic but no real reverence or feelings of devotion to the structure of druidism. =Appearance= While in human form, Schaelarche has a head of messy, curly auburn hair. It goes just past his shoulders and around his head in a bit of a loose nest at times. He has bright, ice-like blue eyes, and pale skin that is marked with a great number of scars. He stands at 5 foot 9 in human form, which he thinks is a perfectly acceptable height and perfectly normal. In Worgen form, his hair transforms into a thick, wild mane that turns into brown fur as it runs down his back. His fur is made up of swathes of dark browns, tans, greys, though most of his frontside is made up of a singular dusky grey. He has a tail that's tipped with the same auburn fur as his mane. In this form, he achieves a staggering 6 foot 2! He also thinks this should be a perfectly acceptable height. =Personality= Schaelarche is a naturally shy individual, and that combined with a lifetime of bad luck and unfortunate events has culminated in a very anxious person. Outside of that, he is kind, caring, and friendly as he can be. Should the situation call for it he easily becomes a flirtation machine, something that comes very naturally to him and has suited him well at times. Although it often feels best for him to just go with the flow, he is quick to bursts of indignation, stubbornness, and spite. This has caused him issues, (such as mouthing off at a death knight who proceeded to cut his tongue out,) but it has also helped him save lives. Personal Details Schaelarche is a bisexual trans-man and has completed his transition in the way he's wanted. Scars Most of his scars are hidden under his clothes, and he is more than happy to keep it that way. He is littered with cut marks and gunshot wounds, and while there seems to be far more than would seem necessary on a young adult who hadn't fought in any wars, most of the scars aren't too odd. However, there are curious scratch marks up one of his arms that seem to have come from a grater of some kind. Around his neck there is a thick band of different scar tissue new and old, and deep nicks line his mouth like it'd been sewn shut at some point. Down the length of his stomach lies a thick set of scars, one clean and efficient, the other jagged and off-putting. He's decided to make no effort to hide what scars are visible, determined to not be afraid of what caused them. =Gear= Schaelarche tries to be as prepared as possible for every situation (within reason)--something he learned during both his training at Ravenholdt and in Darnassus. He keeps his leather travel bag with him at all times, which contains his journal, writing supplies, a compass, a med kit, provisions, an extra set of knives, a hidden mini vial of poison, and oftentimes a book to pass the time. Schaelarche tends towards more practical armor or clothing, opting for neutral leathers and layers against the cold. When he does get a bit fancier he sticks to clothing he acquired from Northrendian druids who he personally thinks are a much more reputable bunch than the sorts he's met in Kalimdor. Weapons Schaelarche is partial to staff weapons or daggers. Whatever he has on him at the moment is enchanted to shift with him, becoming sharp elongated claws bound nicely to his forepaws in cat form. He mainly uses a dagger handcrafted for him by Danesthar Madridict and a knife he purchased in Boralus. If he is not using those, he has a back-up pair of simple black daggers, as well as a small set of throwing knives on his belt. =History= Early Life Schaelarche was born to Farone Noonmark and her partner, Rennah Duskgrove; living under the name "Rosalind", Schaelarche grew up as any other Gilnean girl would. His father left the picture before he was born, and he had a fairly happy childhood with his two mothers and older sister. His birth-mother, Farone, was a harvest witch who specialized in apothecary and from the time he could walk and talk she taught him her ways. He learned the basics with her, whereas his sister took after their other mother as a hunter. Keel Harbor had the benefit of being an actively flourishing port town, but with that came the disadvantage of being very precious to the nobility in that region. With the Manor only a moor and a mountain range away, the guards in that region were set on keeping Gilnean interests secure and orderly, even if in practice ensuring that became a corrupt system. He was taught very early on not to question those in authority except in private, lest something bad happen to him or his property. He was not yet ten when the wall fell and everything went to shit. (I personally detest the length of time between Cata and current, and I HC it is more like 17 years than 10. That being said, I adapt to whatever lore I'm surrounded with so his age here does change.) Slightly less Early Life When the worgen curse tore through Gilneas, it was clear an alchemical cure was needed to curb the horrors of the affliction. Not all of the captured worgen were adults, though, and at a young age, Schaelarche found himself alongside the other worgen used for experimentation. He eventually received a strong enough dosage of a working cure and regained his sense enough to escape from the laboratory. He fled eastward, and was found and subsequently taken in by the Rogues at Ravenholdt. It was here where he stayed and trained throughout his teenage years. He was one of the only worgen at Ravenholdt during this time, joined by his mentor Charity Asheton. It was from her that he earned the first name that ever really felt like his own, Rowan; though his given middle name is Moores, he considers it Rowan for all intents and purposes. She taught him how to fight, act in front of others, forage, forge, and to be himself. In an attempt to figure out more about himself and his growing affinity for nature magic, he departed from the Manor and went to study under the tutelage of Shan'do Thuros Moonshadow in Darnassus. Under him, Schae learned the art of shapeshifting and natural magic. From his performance there he earned a spot on a research expedition to Northrend. It was during this trip that he acted as navigator and he discovered his love for cartography. =Current Times= After returning to normal life, Schae left formal instruction and created his own custom mapmaking business. He currently uses his abilities to create maps for anyone who needs one. He frequently goes on trips around Azeroth for work and explores as much as he can see, searching for work, knowledge, to experience the natural world. He lives in Drustvar with his partner and spouse, Lowell, and commutes to Kirthaven for work. He has been a member of the Modan Company for almost a year, and has been acting as foreman of the Surveyors division for a bit less than half that time. Behaviour when Feral Schaelarche does not immediately become a raging monster when he forgets himself, but he is not afraid of killing to keep himself and his "pack" safe. He has limited knowledge of spoken or written Common, and is unable to use any of his magical abilities. With enough convincing he could possibly be able to act "normal", though it would likely be a terrible idea to let him near too many people while feral. He is very territorial and possessive while feral. Social Life In his personal life, Schae has always been rather reclusive, preferring the company of nature or his animals than others after a lifetime of anxiety. However, given the nature of his work he's really come out of his shell in recent years. He's made good friends with a number of folks around Stormwind and his company, including his spouse, Lowell Wyther. Political Beliefs He's not a politician by any means but he does have opinions. He's a "fan" of the current ruling Wrynn and hopes to high hell that Anduin can make everything better for the people of Azeroth. He despises the forsaken and most undead unless they prove themselves to be decent. He hates what Gilneas was but is fiercely hopeful that at some point he and his people can return to their homeland and create something far better than what the Greymanes had. He has a hatred of nobility and the monarchy, but has a few exceptions. Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Druids